A Black Cat's Tail
by MeanKittyItachi
Summary: One girl. One kitty. One fairy tail.. An event that involves laughs, suspense, and staring out into the clouded skies. All thanks to a curse.. SakuSasu


**A/N:** Ohayo! Um.. I would like to issue the first chapter of Kitty Sasuke. I shall worn you, the chapters will be short, long, etc. First it will start off in their childhood and maybe a sequel will be made when they're grown. Depends on the replies I get from you. Peachy? Good! ^^

**A Black Cat's Tail  
><strong>

**Chapter 1. Hit by a truck**

Rrrr..

The sound of a roaring car skidding across the road told many people and children to stay out the road. But one child did not get the memo. She rushed out into the streets to retrieve her lost memento; her yellow stared ball. Said father gave it away to her before he split up with her mother. She's okay now, but usually cries from time to time.

Anyways, back to the story. The girl drifted down the hill ignoring the cries of desperation from her peers. She turned to them saying, "it's okay", and pressed on into the middle of the road. It was a country stretched road wires installed on the sandy dirt.

When she reached the ball, all she could hear was the loud screams of the truck rushing behind her. Her green eyes grew wide in fear. She didn't have time to escape and put her hands in front of her face in defense then felt the wind floating around her._ 'Kami, I need your help! Please save me...'_

Suddenly, she found her self on the grass. Her eyes fluttered open, bubbly images of her friends hovered above her.

"What happened?" she choked out.

"You were saved Sakura-chan!" exclaimed a young blond boy with blue eyes.

"By who?"

"I think by that cat over there." answered a lazy brunette.

Sakura looked to her right, her vision back into the road. A small object laid in the middle. She struggled to get back up on her feet and slowly dragged her foot down the hill over to the same spot she almost got run over in. The little girl's heart got twisted in a knot as she looked down at the inflicted animal. She paid no mind to the children circling her.

"Aw, too bad. He would have been a great pet."

"Naruto. That's not a nice thing to say." scowled another blond.

"Sorry Ino, but I don't think it had a chance to become one."

"C-come on g-guys. Let's get out of here before we g-get run over too." suggested Hinata.

"I agree." nodded Naruto.

All the children left their post except a certain pinked haired girl.

"You coming Kura-chan?" shouted a yellow blob. "Come on, it's time to go home!"

Ino put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Just forget it. She'll come around when she's ready."

"Alright.."

Naruto shot one more sorrowful glance before walking away with his friends. Down below, Sakura wasn't in the road anymore. Instead she was in the bushes staring at the cat from afar._ 'I can't leave him. What if he gets eaten by a fox?.'_ thought the pinkette.

She shot up with her hands on her hips. "I know what I'll do. I'll take him back home to my house!" The pinkette bent down to pick him up and grew clamly when only his blood were on her fingers. "I'll do that after I bring back some towels.."

So she left up the hill towards her neighborhood. A determined look was plastered on her face as she walked down the side walk. Many of the elders gasped and turned heads curious by her unhappy demeanor and even stopped to have one conversation with her.

"Anything wrong Kura-chan?" questioned an old man.

"Nothing ." responded the girl.

"Are you late for lunch? I could make you some soup." suggested a young lady.

"No thank you miss Matsumoto. I have a mission to complete."

All the people she left behind shrugged then walked off. Sakura came into a medium sized house with an antenna sticking out and a garage connected to the left. She went inside and marched past the kitchen table alerting her family of her presence.

"What's wrong with imotou?" questioned her older brother.

"I don't know Haru. Maybe she's power walking for a marathon." thought aloud his step father.

Haru's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so.." he mumbled, then resumed reading his magazine.

...

Sakura spotted a blanket in the bathroom. "Ah, that willl work!" she announced, snatching it off the rack.

"What will work?" asked a new voice.

The girl flinched in shock. "Um.. nothing okaa-chan.." she smiled.

Her mother was painting her finger nails in the bubble bath. She put it down and talked to her daughter. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Bye!"

Sakura ran out the bathroom. Mrs. Haruno blinked for a moment then watched her daughter come back.

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow this towel?"

"Sure. Just put it in the hamper when your done."

"Okay!"

The girl ran pass the counter again and exited out the house. She retraced her steps and avoided many attention being given to her by the civilians of her home town. Sakura found her self at the end of the city and slowly made her way down the hill into the road.

She made sure to check from right to left before moving over near the shrubs where she last seen her fallen hero. Sakura got to her knees and carefully lifted the kitten into the towel and slowly wrapped the fabric around it._ 'Now what..'_ she thought._ 'The animal shelter is miles away and only okaa-chan can drive me there.'_

Another idea came to mind. "Yeah, I'll nurse him until he's better." she said to her self.

**-At home-**

Sakura carefully stuck a foot into the house. Next she put her right leg, then half her body into the house. Soon her entire body was inside the home. Sakura tip toed down the brown colored floor and into the living room. She felt at ease when neither her parents or brother were here at the moment.

The first thing she did was go up into the bathroom and wash him. There was a lot of blood spilling out of his wound making it a little difficult for her to wash him. She wished that he didn't soak up all the towels with his blood. But it couldn't be helped. So far the cat didn't show any feral characteristics only for a few biting when she wasched it's private parts. Which meant that the kitty was a boy.

Afterwards, she pulled a stool over to the medicine cabinet and pushed it away revealing a first aid kit. Sakura took it out and dropped it by accident, which the cat was nearby underneath the stool and ran away in surprise behind the hamper.

"I'm so sorry kitty.. do you forgive me?"

The cat only shown it's face and hissed at her. "Meowrrr." and went back inside.

Once Sakura was done, she put the dirty towels into the hamper like her okaa-chan told her to do and went down stairs for lunch. Plenty of food choices were available at her disposal. What she really wanted to do was feed the kitty, not her self. Sakura opened the fridge once more and scanned it's contents. To the right of the shelf was a few containers filled with fish. She pulled at the container and lifted the lid.

"Ew, this stinks. I wish cats ate tempura.."

"Mew."

"Oh!" gasped the girl. All the lids fell over, spilling it's contents. "Uh oh.. Okaa-chan is gonna kill me." She kept looking down and spotted the black kitty licking up the tuna fish. "You don't want that. It's been on the floor any everything.."

He didn't care and kept eating. Soon, the cats belly was full.

She bent down and started to pet him. "Your so kawaii. I hope we can be fast friends."

The kitty flinched from her touch and wandered away out the room. Sakura stood up with blood tricking down the back of hand which didn't go unnotice. She coulnd't hold back the tears and tried to track him down to scold him. But she didn't get far when the front door opened.

Her mother walked in saying, "I can't believe I forgot my check bo.." and paused to look up and find her daughter. "Oh. Are you bleeding?"

"Just a little.."

"Did you climb down that hill again?"

"Maybe.."

"I told you not to climb go down that hill!" she opposed, voice getting higher by the second. "What am I going to do with you?"

The mother stopped yelling to realize her daughter was silently grieving. Her facial expression changed to a softer tone.

Mrs. Haruno tried to smile. "Okay, it's all right. I'll get the first aid kit."

Sakura sniffed lightly and stared at the ground while her mother left the room. She looked up for a few seconds and spotted a swishing tail hidden behind the corner of the couch. Her eyes widened in curiosity as she watched the tail move back and forth.

"Um.. honey? Why are all the bandages used up?"

The girl was distracted by the kitty's tail. "Huh? What did you say okaa-chan?"

Her voice got closer. Mrs. Haruno walked in holding onto the open first aid kit. "That's strange.. all the bandages are gone."

"I don't mind. Just use a wash cloth on me."

"Alright.." The woman replied, not knowing what's going on. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Sakura took this as an opportunity to catch him. She slithered down the oak floor and went to the other side of the furniture. The girl got on her knees and attempted to spoke him when something odd quite happened.

Something magical..

**A/N: Ooh, I'm such a sucker for SakuSasu romances. This was based off my craving for Mizyaki movies like Ponyo and Spirited Away. Oh yes, did you see um.. Catnapped? Yes, it's a name for a movie. A fine one at that.**

**What do you think of the story? I think it's a fine beginning..**

**Another chapter will be out tomorrow. Don't forget to review your thoughts!**


End file.
